Anything For Her
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: This is a fanfic I came up with. What if Nora (XS) had a crush on someone and was willing to do anything to prove how much she cared about her. Pairing is Nora West-Allen X Mia Smoak.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a CW Flash and Arrow crossover but it will be focused on Nora West-Allen and Mia Smoak. I thought of this when I found out when they both from 2040 plus I found out that Nora was bi so I thought about something: what if Nora and Mia had met in the future? In this story, Nora was never erased from existence but left after defeating Cicada and Thawne.**_

_**I don't own DC Comics, CW, Flash, Arrow or any of their characters. I hope that you enjoy this crossover.**_

**Star City, 2040:**

Stood on top of a skyscraper wearing a green leather suit was a tall blonde woman wearing a green mask with a bow in her hand. The woman looked down at the city when her comms started beeping, she pressed a button on her belt to answer the comms.

"_Green Arrow, this is Overwatch, do you hear me?" _A male voice asked through the comms, the blonde haired woman nodded then looked up at the buildings.

"I hear you and didn't these codenames belong to our parents?" The Green Arrow asked curiously as she jumped off the top and landed on a balcony just below her.

"_Yeah but since we are the children of the original Green Arrow and Overwatch, I thought it was a good idea to use them," _The man explained, the new Green Arrow smiled as she liked the idea. _"Anyway, there's some homeless people being attacked near you. The location is outside the old SCPD building." _The new Green Arrow nodded then fired a grapple arrow and ziplined down to land by a black motorcycle, she climbed on to it then activated her commlink.

"Bro, tell me when our _special _friend arrives, okay?" The Green Arrow asked as she rode off towards the location of the fight.

"_Understood and Mia; be careful." _The man requested, the woman known as Mia nodded then rode off into the night to stop the crime taking place.

**Old SCPD Building:**

As Green Arrow arrived at the scene to see some guys in Deathstroke masks attacking a group of homeless people, Mia jumped off her bike then ran towards the Deathstrokes and started fighting them but it was a trap: the homeless people put on Deathstroke masks and joined in the attack.

"Overwatch, it was a trap!" Mia shouted down her comms but there was no response; it seemed like the Deathstrokes had planted signal blockers around the area. "Great, where's the backup when I need it?" Mia asked herself and as if by a miracle, a yellow and pink blur ran in and kicked a Deathstroke into a wall.

"Hey Green Arrow, thought you could use a hand?" Mia looked up to see a female speedster dressed in black and white with short brunette hair and a black mask over her eyes. "Shall we finish this together?" The speedster asked and Mia nodded then together, the pair started fighting all the Deathstrokes and it didn't take them long until all the Deathstrokes were unconscious.

"Thanks for the assist," Green Arrow thanked, the Speedster nodded then the pair shook hands. "What brings you to Star City, Nora?" Mia asked as the pair walked over to Mia's motorbike, Nora smiled then removed her mask as Mia removed her hood and mask.

"I thought I could see my best friend," Nora explained to Mia who smiled, the two got ready to return back to Mia's base as they continued talking. "Is it okay I stay with you and your brother? Me and my mom had an argument and I need some time away." Nora asked as she ran alongside Mia, the new Green Arrow nodded at her friend with a smile.

"I'm fine with it, Nora," Mia replied which made Nora smile, the pair then raced towards the Arrow Hub. "We're almost at the Hub then I'll take you to my place." Mia told Nora, the two then raced as fast as they could to the Arrow Hub.

**Arrow Hub:**

Down in the original Arrow Hub, William and Zoe were tidying up while Connor was sorting out the gear until the elevator opened up and out stepped the Green Arrow and XS. Nora ran around her and Mia to reveal them in their civilian clothing then the XS and Green Arrow suits appeared on the clothing dummies.

"William, you remember Nora?" Mia asked as she and Nora walked up the stairs, William got off the floor and looked at his sister and Nora.

"Of course, I remember Nora," William smiled then he and Nora hugged each other, Zoe then stood up and hugged Nora. "Thanks for saving my sister. I don't know what happened out there." William was confused so he jumped into the chair and started running tests on Mia's commlink but stopped when Nora placed a device on the desk.

"I found this under a sleeping bag at the scene," Nora told the team just as Connor walked up behind them. "It seems that the Deathstrokes are getting this tech from someone powerful." Nora explained as she sat down next to William, the pair then started working on how to track the creator of the tech while Mia walked off and started training.

"I heard that you and your mom had an argument; is everything okay?" William asked as he started taking the device apart, Nora turned around and looked at William.

"Well, it's wasn't one argument: it was two arguments," Nora whispered to William so that no one else could hear them. "First one was to do with my dad and the second one was to do with using my powers to hear people." Nora explained, William was surprised then he had an idea.

"Well I'm sure that we'll love to have you on the team," William suggested which made Nora smile. "And if you want, I could tell you whatever you want to know about your dad." William offered and that made Nora smile, she liked the idea then she looked at Mia who looked down.

"I feel sorry for Mia, what does she know about Oliver?" Nora asked, William looked down then looked back up at Nora.

"She knows that Dad was the Green Arrow and that's about it," William explained, Nora looked at Mia and knew how that felt until she had an idea. "Nora, what are you thinking?" William asked, he turned and looked at Nora who had stood up and started working on another computer.

"An old enemy of my Dad's had created a sphere shaped thing which allowed him to go back and forth in time," Nora started explaining, William stood up and ran over to Nora and the computer. "What if I can get it then take Mia and you back in time to see your parents?" Nora whispered, William was surprised but then was shocked when Nora showed him a picture of the machine.

"A Time Sphere?" William asked and Nora nodded, the pair turned and looked at Mia who was shooting arrows at moving targets that looked like Deathstrokes. "Time travelling to see our parents is risking but as we're children of heroes: let's take the risk." William told Nora who nodded, she and William high five then she bolted out of the Hub which confused Mia.

"Where's Nora going?" Mia asked as she placed her bow down then walked towards her brother. "William, what's going on?" Mia asked, William didn't answer but then started to step back as he could Mia reaching for her knife in her leg holster.

"Nora has gone to get something for us," William told Mia which made the archer curious to know more. "I can't tell you anymore as Nora wants to leave it as a surprise for you." William explained to Mia who was surprised: what was Nora doing that would surprise her?

**Few hours later:**

William and Mia had arrived at an abandoned warehouse, they looked around to see that there was a huge object in the middle of the building with a huge brown sheet covering it. The brother and sister walked towards the object but stopped when they saw a gust of wind race past them then stopped; it was Nora with three backpacks.

"Nora, what are we doing here and why is it just us three?" Mia asked as she crossed her arms, Nora smiled then she pulled the sheet down to reveal a Time Sphere. "What is that?" Mia asked as she pointed as the round object, Nora smiled as she walked over to Mia and William.

"This is a Time Sphere: it can take us backwards or forwards in time," Nora explained which surprised Mia. "Today, the three of us will be using it to the past; to see your Dad." Nora told the pair and that news surprised Mia the most.

"You did this for us? Why?" Mia asked as she curious, Nora looked down to stop Mia from seeing her blushing cheeks: Nora had secretly had a crush on Mia but was afraid of telling her incase Mia didn't feel the same.

"I did this for you two," Nora explained which made William and Mia smile then the trio hugged each other. "What do you say we get going?" Nora asked, Mia and William both nodded then they got into the Time Sphere and inserted the date: the fifth of May 2019. The Time Sphere's landing gear rose up as it opened a time portal, the Sphere flew into it then the portal closed.

**Star City, 2019:**

In an old Queen Consolidated warehouse, there was an illegal Metahuman sale going on until they had company: The Flash, Green Arrow, Frost, Black Canary, Spartan and Elongated Man had arrived and started fighting the dealers as well as Amulet Black. Frost and Black Canary jumped and started fighting Amulet while the others fought the dealers.

"When did Star City start auctioning Metahumans?" Elongated Man asked as he kicked a guard into a wall then extended his left arm to give Spartan a lift up to the top floor. Barry and Oliver had team up to fight on the ground floor while John and Ralph was fighting on the top floor, Frost and Laurel fought Amulet and the heroes were winning.

"Let's put this situation on ice," Frost told Laurel who nodded, Laurel blasted Amulet with her sonic cry followed by Frost freezing Amulet against Metahuman cage. "Great teamwork, Canary." Frost smiled and Laurel nodded, the two gave each other a high five then met up with the rest of the team.

"Let's get Amulet back to Pipeline," Barry told both Ralph and Frost then he turned to face Oliver, Laurel and John. "Thanks for calling us in, we've been trying to catch Amulet Black for weeks." Barry held his hand out and Oliver shook his friend's hand with a smile.

"Glad we could help stopping an illegal Meta auction." Oliver smiled, Laurel stepped forward and handed Frost a piece of paper.

"If you ever need any help or hang out, give me a call." Laurel told Frost, she smiled and nodded at Laurel then the two give each other a hug.

"See you again, I hope." Ralph smiled and the three members of Team Arrow nodded in agreement, a breach opened next to Amulet's cage then Barry, Frost and Ralph walked through the breach with Amulet in Meta cuffs.

**Central City, 2019:**

After locking Amulet in the Pipeline until Joe arrived, Barry had walked into the Cortex while Ralph and Frost went out for a drink. Barry looked around to see Iris working on a laptop and Cisco was running tests on Barry's suit until the alarm started screaming.

"Cisco, what's that?" Iris shouted as she jumped out of the seat and she and Barry ran towards the centre desk while Cisco was trying to locate where the alarm was coming from.

"It's coming from the Speed Lab!" Cisco exclaimed, Barry then carried Cisco and Iris down to the Speed lab to see what was going down there.

**Speed Lab:**

Barry, Iris and Cisco arrived in the Speed Lab in time to see a time portal opening, Barry started sparkling with electricity until a Time Sphere flew out and landed in front of them. The smoke cleared to see two women and a man fall out of the sphere and land by Barry's feet.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Barry asked, the woman in the middle stood up and her face surprised both Barry and Iris. "Nora? Is that you?" Barry asked as a tear rolled down his face, Nora nodded as she smiled.

"Hey Dad, hey Mom," Nora grinned, Barry and Iris ran to their daughter and hugged tight while Nora's friends got up and dusted themselves off. "I would like you to meet my friends: William Clayton and Mia Smoak, Oliver and Felicity's kids." Nora introduced, William waved while Mia nodded her head. The news surprised Barry, Iris and Cisco but it made Cisco pass out.

_**How did you find the first chapter of this new fanfic? I hope you like this pairing between Nora and Mia as I decided to try something new: create a new pairing that no one would have thought about. **_

_**How will Oliver and Felicity react when they met Mia and William from the future? Will Nora explain to both her parents and Mia and William's parents why they came to the past? **_

_**Find out next time. See you all later!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome to chapter 2 of the Nora and Mia fanfic and I hope you enjoy what there's to come. **_

**S.T.A.R Labs, 2019:**

In the Speed Lab, Team Flash were looking at Nora and her two friends who were sat on the ramp up to the Speed Track. Mia was sat on the ramp whilst cleaning her bow, Nora was stood by the doorway with her arms crossed and William was looking at his watch.

"How long do we have to wait until you confirm who we are?" Mia asked as she looked at Barry, Iris, Cisco and Joe but the team didn't respond. Few minutes later, Caitlin and Ralph walked with a tablet then they looked at Mia and William.

"They're telling the truth," Caitlin told the team as she handed the tablet to Barry who read the results. "But I don't think we ever knew that Oliver had a daughter." Caitlin spoke and the team agreed then William stepped forward.

"The reason for that is that our Mom and Dad wanted to hide Mia from Dad's enemies," William explained which surprised the team. "Nora has been helping Mia learn about Dad and also we've been friends for a few years." Team Flash then looked at Nora who had walked over and sat next to Mia.

"We've been friends for fifteen years; we met when I first became XS and saved them from a terrorist group trying to blow up William's business," Nora told the team which made both William and Mia smile. "After that, we've been working together now and again and I've joined their team." Nora explained which surprised everyone but before anyone else spoke, the door to the Speed Lab opened and in walked Oliver, Felicity, Earth-2 Laurel and John.

"Thanks for coming, Oliver," Barry smiled as he walked over and shook Oliver's hand then Oliver and Felicity walked over to Mia and William and looked at them. "They are your children from the future: William and Mia." Barry told Oliver and Felicity who were surprised, William stepped forward then hugged his parents.

"Mom, Dad; it's so great to see you again!" Exclaimed William and as they hugged him, both Oliver and Felicity knew that the grown up man hugging them was William.

"William, is that you?" Felicity asked and William nodded, he reached inside his pocket and pulled out something that Felicity recognised. "That's the arrowhead that I gave you that Thea gave to me when Oliver gave it to her." Felicity smiled and William nodded as he placed back inside his jacket.

"I've kept it ever since you sent me away to protect me," William smiled then he stepped to the side to reveal Mia who was looking at them. "Mia, come and meet our parents." William encouraged, Mia stood up then walked over to them just Team Flash, Laurel and John left the Speed Lab.

"At least we know what gender the baby is," Felicity joked as she rubbed her stomach which caused Oliver and William to chuckle and Mia also smiled. "And I was thinking about naming the baby Mia if it was a girl." Felicity told Oliver who smiled.

"This is Mia's first time meeting you, Dad," William explained which surprised both Oliver and Felicity. "All she knows about you is from what Mom, me and Nora have told her." The two parents looked at Mia then Oliver walked over to his future daughter and sat next to her.

"Mia, I want to make up to you all the time I've been out of your life," Oliver started which got Mia's attention. "If you'll allow me, I want to spend this time to get to know you and do things as a family." Mia looked at the ground then looked at her Dad as she nodded.

"I would like that." Mia smiled which made the family happy, they all stood up and walked towards the door when Mia spoke up. "Is there a good place to get Rocky Road Ice-Cream?" Mia asked which made the family smile, William walked over to his sister and held up his right hand.

"I know a place, my treat." Oliver told the family as they left the Speed Lab, they bumped into John and Laurel who were waiting for the family.

"Is everything okay?" Laurel asked as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her black leather jacket, the family all smiled which made both Laurel and John smile.

"Everything is great, guys," Oliver smiled which made Laurel and John happy. "We're going out to get some ice-cream." Oliver told them then she looked at his friends. "And since you two are part of the family, you're coming too." Oliver told them then the six of them walked out of the building and made their way to the nearest ice-cream parlour.

**Meanwhile:**

In the Cortex, Barry and Iris were talking to Nora about the future and why did they bring Mia and William to 2019, Nora sat down on a chair and looked at her parents.

"The reason I brought William and Mia to this time is because their parents disappeared," Nora explained but Barry could see something: Nora had smiled and blushed a little when she mentioned Mia's name. "I wanted them to see their parents like how I got the chance to meet and spend time with my Dad." Nora smiled, Barry walked over to his daughter and sat down next to her.

"Anyway, it's good to see you again, Nora," Barry smiled and Iris nodded, the family grouped together for a hug then Barry looked up at Iris. "Iris, could you give me and Nora some time alone?" Barry asked with a smile, Iris nodded then left to give Nora and Barry some space.

"Is everything okay, Dad?" Nora asked with a smile, Barry nodded then looked at his daughter. "Are I in trouble for bringing Mia and William here?" Nora asked again and Barry shook his head.

"When you said Mia's name, I noticed that you blushed," Barry pointed as he stood up and looked at Nora who was blushing. "You like her, don't you?" Barry asked with a smile, Nora nodded then stood up.

"I've kinda had a crush on Mia for a year but could never tell her," Nora spoke up, Barry was puzzled why Nora never said anything. "I thought about what if she rejected me? Would she want me to leave the team to get space between us?" Nora asked, Barry could see that it was bothering Nora so he wanted help however he could.

"Nora, I was thinking the same thing about when I wanted to tell your mom how I felt," Barry started, Nora looked at her Dad and she was surprised. "I wanted to tell her and when I did, I found out that she felt the same way." Barry explained, Nora then started thinking about the lesson that her Dad was explaining to her.

"I think what your Dad is trying to say is that you should go for it," Barry and Nora looked behind them to see Iris who had walked in. "Your Dad did his best to impress me on our dates and eventually, he proposed to me two years ago." Iris explained, Nora then looked up at her parents with a smile.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Mom, Dad," Nora jumped and hugged her parents which made both Barry and Iris smile. "If you don't mind, I got someone to see and something special to tell her." Nora told her parents and they nodded, Barry and Iris then watched as Nora ran off with a trail of yellow and pink lightning behind her.

**Star City:**

Felicity and William was in the apartment as Oliver and Mia had gone out to spend some father-daughter time, they were watching a movie with popcorn when they heard knocking on the front door. William got up and walked towards the door to answer it, he opened it and there stood Nora who was smiling.

"Hey Will, is Mia here?" Nora asked, Felicity got and walked over to the door and opened it even further to allow Nora in. "It's just that, there's something I really need to tell her." Nora babbled as she sat down in an armchair while William and Felicity sat on the couch.

"Don't tell that something's happened that going to affect their future?" Felicity prayed as she sat forward as she was worried about her children.

"No. This is something good, I'm hoping." Nora admitted, she looked down at the ground then looked back up at Felicity and William. "I wanted to tell Mia something but it will have to wait until I see her." Nora told them which confused Felicity but William understood what Nora was talking about.

"You like my sister, don't you?" William asked, Nora blushed then nodded. "The way you acted around Mia and offered to bring us to 2019," William pointed out which made Nora smile, she stood up and looked out the window. "Is that why you came here? To tell Mia how you feel?" William asked curiously and Nora nodded, Felicity stood up and walked over to Nora.

"If you want me to, I can do something for just you two," Felicity offered which confused both Nora and William. "Just trust me and at the end of the day, you'll be thanking me." Felicity smiled then walked over to the kitchen and started working on her laptop while William and Nora waited to find out what the plan was.

**Star City, 8pm:**

Under orders from Felicity, Mia had gone out to a restaurant called Royal Wonder to work an undercover case but what Mia didn't know was that it was a trap set by Felicity and William. Mia was told to go the restaurant wearing a dress so she did: it was black dress that went down to her legs and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Mom, I'm here. Who are I looking for?" Mia asked as she spoke through her commlink, it wasn't long until she got a reply back.

"_You're looking for a woman wearing a purple dress and she has short brunette hair." _Felicity told her daughter and it wasn't long until Mia made her target. _"Mia, we'll have to turn the commlink off in case they try to track the signal, understood?" _Felicity asked, Mia took a deep breath then nodded.

"Understood, go for it." Mia whispered, the commlink went dead then Mia walked towards the table in the middle of the room. "Excuse me, I believe you were waiting for me?" Mia asked, the target nodded then Mia sat down but to find herself sat opposite Nora West-Allen.

"Hey Mia." Was all that Nora said, Mia was confused about what was going on: What was Mom's plan by doing this. "If you want me to, I can explain what's going on." Nora promised, Mia nodded just as the waiter walked over and poured two glasses of red wine for the women.

"Nora, if you wanted to meet me, why not just ask?" Mia asked curiously as she picked her glass and took a slip of wine. "Why did you get my Mom to plan this? She told me that I was doing an undercover task for her and Dad but I find you instead." Mia was confused about everything but then she noticed that Nora was worried about something.

"The truth is, Mia, that your Mom did this for me to tell you something important," Nora started, Mia could tell that Nora was nervous: this was a first as Mia had never seen Nora nervous as she was a confident but what made today any different? "Mia, what I'm about to tell you is something that I've been wanting to tell you for so long but I was afraid." Nora told Mia but the archer was still confused.

"What was it you wanted to tell me, Nora?" Mia asked, she was curious to know what Nora wanted to tell her. Nora took a deep breath then looked at Mia, she was going to tell Mia what she had been hiding for a long time.

"Mia, what I've been waiting to tell you is that I like you," Nora told Mia who had just taken a slip of her wine. "Well, when I said I like you. What I actually mean is that I've been in love with you for almost a year." Nora confessed, she looked down at the floor as she waited for a response from Mia who was surprised to hear this.

"Nora, that's a lot to take in," Mia admitted as she looked at Nora who was upset. "I honestly don't know what to say." Mia told Nora who looked like a tear was about to roll down her face. "Nora…" Before Mia could say anything, Nora got up but turned around and looked at Mia.

"Mia, you know why I brought you to 2019? Nora asked and Mia shook her head. "I did this for you. I would do anything for you, even give up my speed if I even had to save you." Nora told her then walked off, while leaving Mia alone with two glasses of wine.

_**Not the ending you were expecting, were you? Don't worry, a happy ending will be coming but not just yet. How will things between Nora and Mia go now? Can the two families help their daughters? **_

_**Find out next time. Ciao for now!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 of my Anything For Her fanfic. How will things go now for both Mia and Nora? **_

**Central City, 2019:**

Nora was quietly in the Speed Lab at S.T.A.R Labs as she felt broken: she had just admitted to Mia Smoak how she felt but Mia was confused about everything. Then to top it off, Nora had told Mia why she decided to bring both her and William to the past: to show that she was willing to do anything for Mia.

"Nora?" Nora looked across the room to see William who was looking concerned. "How did everything go last night?" William asked as he walked over to Nora who had stood up and picked up her XS suit.

"Ask Mia, I don't wanna talk about it." Was all that Nora said before she sped off and out of the building, it left William feeling concerned about both Mia and Nora.

**Star City, 2019:**

In the Arrow Hub, Mia was busy training by using the Salmon Ladder whilst thinking about her conversation with Nora at the restaurant. Mia was thinking about how close she and Nora had gotten since meeting: they always drunk at a bar together, tried hobbies together and others.

"Mia, is everything okay?" Felicity asked as she walked away from the computers and towards the Salmon Ladder. "You're being quiet which means something's bothering you." Felicity pointed out which surprised Mia, she let go of the bar and fell down and landed safely on the floor.

"Mom, how did you react when Dad told you how he felt about you?" Mia asked as she picked up a bottle of water and started drinking, Felicity smiled as she sat down on the stairs then started thinking.

"Your father told me how he felt which surprised me a lot," Felicity started explaining, Mia sat down next to her mother and listened. "It surprised me because I thought he loved someone else but over time, we got closer and I've never regretted a single moment." Felicity smiled as she started remembering all times she and Oliver had spent together while Mia was thinking about Nora.

"Mom, if Nora contacts looking for me, tell her I'm busy." Mia told Felicity then she walked off while collecting her gear, Felicity was confused as she didn't know what had happened between Mia and Nora.

**Central City:**

On the outskirts of her hometown, Nora was looking at the road that led to Star City but she knew there was no point in going there: Mia wouldn't understand. Nora was about to run towards the parents' place when she looked behind to see Barry in his suit, he walked towards his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nora, is everything okay?" Barry asked but Nora didn't answer which concerned the Scarlet Speedster. "William told me that you seemed angry when he asked you about your date with Mia. What happened?" Barry asked as he was worried about his daughter, Nora stepped back and sat on a rock that was near the sign to Central City.

"I told Mia how I felt and she froze," Nora started, Barry walked and sat down next to Nora. "The next thing she said: I don't know what to say." Nora told her Dad with tears running down her face. "In the future, I've been with a few dates with women and when I tell them how I feel, that's the exact same they say." Nora revealed, she stood up and looked at her Dad who was concerned about her daughter.

"Nora, believe me when I say this: I know how that feels, even Oliver knows," Barry told his daughter, Nora walked over and sat back next to her father. "Do you know if Mia has even dated anyone before?" Barry asked which caused Nora to think about Mia's personal life.

"She's never told me," Nora admitted as she looked at the sky, Barry looked at the sky with his daughter. "I want to know how she feels about me but I'm afraid she would tell me to leave her alone." Nora was afraid, Barry hugged his daughter then came up with an idea for Mia and Nora to talk about their feelings.

**S.T.A.R. Labs:**

William was outside the Pipeline when all the lights changed to red and there was an alarm screaming, he called Mia and Nora then told them about the Time Sphere. Mia was in Jitters when she got the call and Nora was running around the city when they got the call so they headed back as fast as they could. The two heroines ran towards the Pipeline but when they got close to the cell, a huge gust of wind shoved them into the cell and the door closed.

"What happened?" Mia asked and Nora shrugged their shoulders, the pair turned around to see Iris, Barry, Oliver, Felicity and William standing outside the cell. "What is this?" Mia screamed, she started punched the door as hard as she could but it was doing nothing.

"Mia, this cell was designed to withstand Metahumans with different abilities!" Nora shouted, Mia then stopped punching then the two daughters looked at their parents. "Why did you do this to us?" Nora asked, Barry and Oliver stepped forward and looked at their daughters.

"We did this as you haven't been talking since your date that Felicity and William set up," Oliver started explaining which made Nora and Mia look away from one another. "You two used to close now you're not talking to each other." Both Mia and Nora sat down on the cell floor then looked up at their parents.

"We'll be back to check on you in forty-five minutes," Barry told Mia and Nora who looked at the floor and when they looked up to see that their parents were leaving. "See you two shortly." Barry told them then he and Oliver waved at Nora and Mia before they left, the two sat quietly until Nora broke the silence.

"You know what? I want to know the truth, Mia!" Nora exclaimed as she stood up, Mia looked up at the speedster and she was confused.

"What truth, Nora?" Mia asked, she stood up and looked at Nora who had removed her mask.

"I mean on that date, I told you how I felt and you said "I don't know what to say." You could've tried to explain it more but you said nothing!" Nora shouted, she turned around as tears started rolling down her face. "Mia, when I'm around you, I feel like I could beat all the big bads that my Dad has taken down: Thawne, Zoom, Savitar, Godspeed and everyone else!" Nora told Mia which made the blonde woman smile, Mia then looked at Nora who looked upset.

"Nora, there's a reason I reacted how I did back at the restaurant," Mia started explained, Nora turned around and looked at the blonde archer. "You see, I've had a crush on you since we did the undercover job back in Central in our year." Mia confessed which surprised Nora: she thought that Mia didn't like her that way but it seemed she was wrong.

"But that was back in November 2039, why didn't you say anything?" Nora asked, Mia turned and faced the wall.

"I didn't want to ruin the relationship we have," Mia admitted, she then wrapped her arms around Nora which surprised her. "Nora, if you're willing to give me a chance, I want to give us a try." Mia confessed which made Nora smile then something inside Nora made her do something weird: she leant forward and kissed Mia on her cheek but she quickly pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Mia!" Nora exclaimed, she was about to turn around and hide her face when Mia pulled her closer and planted a kiss on Nora's lips which lasted a few minutes. "That was…. WOW!" Nora exclaimed as her face was red as her father's suit, Mia smiled then the two hugged with smiles on their faces.

"Looks like things between you two are better," Mia and Nora looked out their cell to see Felicity walking towards them, she pressed the red button on the screen which caused the cell door to open. "Come on, everyone wants to see you." Felicity told the pair, Mia walked out first and hugged Felicity which made them both smile.

"Come on, everyone's waiting." Nora told Mia and Felicity, the two blondes nodded then Felicity walked off with the two heroines following close behind whilst holding hands.

**Cortex:**

Felicity and the heroines arrived to see Oliver, Barry, Iris, William and the rest of Team Arrow and Team Flash. Nora and Mia stepped forward and everyone could see that they were holding hands, Barry and Iris hugged Nora while Oliver and Felicity hugged Mia.

"Congratulations, you two," Oliver smiled as he looked at both Nora and Mia. "You two look perfect together." Everyone nodded in agreement which made both Nora and Mia smile.

"Thanks Dad, everyone," Mia spoke up and Nora nodded in agreement. "Now if you don't mind, I think it's time for our first official date." Mia suggested and Nora nodded but they were interrupted by Cisco running to check the computer.

"We've an armed robbery at Central City Bank!" Cisco shouted, Oliver and Barry were about to suit up but were stopped when they saw Nora and Mia pick up two bags then ran off.

"We'll take care of this," Nora told everyone then she looked at Mia. "And our first date, it reminds me of when we first met." Nora and Mia both smiled as they ran off to take care of the robbery as the Green Arrow and XS.

**Epilogue:**

It had been a few months since Mia Smoak and Nora West-Allen became a couple and everyone was delighted about them. They were living in an apartment in Central City thanks to Ralph, the pair sent all their time together: from fighting crime to meeting with each other's parents.

After spending a few months in 2019, the future trio returned back to 2040 and they continued fighting together. They decided that they should rename their team from Team Arrow to The Legacy as they wanted to continue honoring their heroes and parents: Connor Hawke took over John Diggle's mantle as Spartan, Zoe Ramirez became took over the name Black Canary from Dinah Drake, William stayed as Overwatch and Nora was made a permanent member of the team. Nora had left Central City and moved in with Mia in her apartment in Star City and they were enjoying it, Nora had got herself a job with the newspaper so she could help the city learn the true intentions of the heroes.

Nora and Mia were willing to do anything for each other and they even flirted with each other during missions which made one another laugh. Nora would even wind up Mia with them getting married and having kids, Mia wasn't against the idea but they both agreed that they weren't ready ... yet.

_**That's it for Anything For Her and I hope that you've enjoyed it. If you would like a sequel of this about Mia and Nora's future, just say so and I'll do it. Did you like how Mia and Nora confessed their feelings to one another? I thought it would be interesting as that way, they can't escape from talking to one another. **_

_**See you all again, I hope. Bye!**_


End file.
